Secret Admirer
by ChannyFan97
Summary: It's coming close to Valentines Day, and Sonny keeps receiving letters and gifts from a guy named 'Prince Charming' she's determined to find out who sends them to her to make it a Valentine's Day she will not forget!  story better than summary
1. Day One  The Letter

**Heey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating with a new story for so long! My laptop broke down and I lost all my documents, including my pictures, music, videos, and yes, my fanfictions and ideas for new stories. But this one popped into my head about ten minutes ago, I had to get it down so I wouldn't forget it! I have a new laptop now, so yes, I will be updating as often as possible but maybe not that much this week, I have three exams to revise for. Hope you understand, anyway, enjoy chapter one!**

Sonny's P.O.V.

It's 10 days until Valentines Day, I'm not usually bothered by this particular holiday, as I'm either always single or end up with a broken heart. But this year, something was just... different. I have a good feeling I will not forget this Valentine's Day. I'm actually rather excited... you know the kind of excited where you get butterflies in your stomach? Yeah... anyway, want to know why I'm so excited and why it's so different?

This morning, when I got to the studios, I had a bad morning, I skipped breakfast as I got up late and was running late for work, and I didn't want to get fired by Mr. Condor. My car broke down so I had to get my mom to drive me to work, but I eventually made it just in time, but as per usual, the blonde diva queen Tawni Hart is always in our dressing room before I am... which is never a good sign when she has her signature grin on her face...

"Hey Tawni, what's up?"

"Oh nothing... just reading fan-mail... and love letters..."

"Love letters?"

"Yes, but surprisingly, there is one for you. Take a look."

I curiously took the envelope out of Tawni's hand. It was a cream coloured envelope sealed with a red love-heart. It had 'Sonny Munroe' typed on the front. I moved away from Tawni and opened the letter.

It read:

"Dear Sonny Munroe, I know I never do anything like this for you, let alone anyone else. But as you are aware, in ten days time it's Valentine's Day. I know your Valentine's Day's are always so tragic, but I'm determined to make this one a good one both for you and me. I will send you something different everyday until Valentine's Day, and on Valentine's Day, we will meet and I will reveal who I am to you, then you can see whether we have a chance together."

Your's Hopefully,

Prince Charming.

I stared at the letter in shock for a moment... the way the letter is written language wise sounds like someone I know... I don't know who though, it's not clicking in my head. I then stare at the letter like a love-sick teenager as it's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, only to be interuptted by Tawni's head on my shoulder, I jump and drop the letter. Tawni picks it up and reads it whilst I try to steal it out of her hands.

"Aww Sonny! You have a secret admirer! Or should I say, Prince Charming!" She giggles.

"Shut it Tawni, I think this guy is really sweet."

"Go out with him then..."

"I can't, you read the letter, he won't reveal who he is until Valentine's Day."

"Then you will just have to wait, I wonder what he will bring you tomorrow!"

I smiled to myself at the thought, I walked outside the dressing room after getting changed for rehearsals, I was smiling to myself uncontrollably throughout the whole day. My mom then come to pick me up and we were driving home when she noticed the uncontrollable smirk on my face.

"What's brought the sunshine into your life then?"

"Oh nothing..." I started giggling and went high-pitched for my lie.

"I know your lying Sonny, now spill!"

"Okay. This guy sent me a letter today, he is going to send me something everyday until Valentine's Day and when the special day comes he is going to reveal his identity!"

"Ooh... looks like my babygirl has a secret admirer!" She started pinching my cheeks like I was some twelve year old girl who just had her first crush on a guy.

"Mom... stop it..."

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's just he sounds like a really sweet guy taking his time to do this for you."

"I know." We got to our apartment and got out the car and locked it and went up to bed to go to sleep, I have a long day tomorrow...

I went to sleep and closed my eyes, before looking at the letter one last time and smiling.

**Was this a good start? Sorry it wasn't that long... it's only the first chapter after all. I promise the chapters will grow longer as the story goes on. Read and Review please! Thankyou!**

**I'm out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	2. Day Two The Bouquet

**Aww you guys are so sweet! I opened up my inbox this evening and had about 24 emails, reviewing my story, and adding this story to your favourites and adding me to your favourite authors! Really put a smile on my face and made my day, thankyou so much! As you have all requested, here is Chapter Two! And also, I want to finish this story on Valentines Day, so I might be uploading two chapters in one day if I get the time. Is that okay?**

Sonny's P.O.V.

So I woke up this morning with a massive grin spread across my face. I would usually be really slow and lazy when I get up and get ready for work, because I am not a morning person. But today I was rushing around, wide awake, and got dressed and showered and had breakfast as quick as possible, just so I could get to work to see what Valentine's Gift I have waiting for me today. I don't know why I'm so excited, for all I know it could be a horrible prank someone from Mackenzie Falls could of done... not all the Mackenzie Falls cast are bad though, there is one guy... who goes by the name of Chad Dylan Cooper, he has gorgeous blonde hair you just want to run your fingers through to feel it's soft warmth... and those eyes of his, they are sparkling deep blue pools of diamonds, and everytime you see him, he has that amazing signiture seductive smile on his face. I walked past his dressing room the other day, and he had the door wide open, and he was changing his shirt. I just happened to have caught him when he was shirtless, oh his toned abs are so hot...

"Sonny? Sonny? Sonny! Are you there?"

I snapped out of my gaze to find my mom standing infront of me waving her hand in my face. I moved her hand down out of the way and just gave her a glare, she ruined my fantasy of the 'greatest actor of our generation'. But I don't like Chad or anything... I mean we always argue, it would be impossible for us to be together considering I'm on So Random! and he's the leading actor on Mackenzie Falls, and also possibly known as 'Hollywood's Heartthrob' which he kind of is, he always has screaming teenage girls drooling all over his hottness. But anyway, we are on rival shows, Chad hates us Randoms, he classes us as bad actors and calls our show Chuckle City. He can be such a jerk sometimes... but underneath there is a really sweet guy, screaming to be let out. But he would never let that happen and ruin his reputation. Besides, I have a new secret admirer to worry about now, it couldn't possibly be Chad, even though I would hope to God it would be.

"Sonny, are you actually on planet Earth today? We have a sketch to rehearse, like, now!"

Again, I had to shake myself out of my chad obsessed gaze. Tawni was now standing in front of my waving her hand in front of my eyes and we were in our dressing room, I was suddenly confused as to why I was there, but then I remembered mom drove me to work again.

"Sonny Munroe, gift waiting for you at reception."

I clapped my hands and started jumping up and down like a crazy loved up little girl and shoved past Tawni and ran to the main office. I look to find the biggest bouquet of red roses I have ever seen in my life. There was a note attached that read:

"To my princess. Today is Gift Number 2. I have decided to get you a big bunch of red roses, as red roses are a symbol of love and significance. Look closely into the bouquet, and you will find out something different about one of the roses with another note attached to it. I know you are intelligent enough to figure out what I truly mean and how I truly feel."

Forever Yours,

Prince Charming.

Aww how sweet! I quickly but carefully carried the bunch back into my now empty dressing room, and rummaged delicately through the bunch and found a plastic rose. I read the note attached.

"So you have found it. After all the roses die, I will stop loving you. But incase you haven't noticed already, this rose is special. This rose is plastic, therefore not a living thing. So therefore, I will never stop loving you and this rose cannot die. Tomorrow will yet be another special gift, I hope you enjoy it."

I let out a small giggle as to how cheesy that was. But it is honestly the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me, so once again, I have had the best day ever and have continued to have the same cheesy grin on my face ever since I recieved the bouquet. Whoever this guy is, they are right... I am so looking forward to what tomorrow brings, but more importantly, looking forward to Valentines Day so I can finally meet them.

**I was wondering... should I do Chad's P.O.V in future chapters? It could be rather interesting to hear what he has to say. ;)**

**I'm out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	3. Day Three The Bear

**Thanks again for all the positive feedback! I read each and every one, and it inspires me to write more stories! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry they are not very long yet, I just need to get into the story a little bit more in order to write more. **

Chad's P.O.V.

I was in my dressing room, all alone. I was currently in the middle of writing on a small card. Attached to the card, was an average-sized teddy bear. It was cute and fluffy and had a smile on it's face, a smile that looked like Sonny's. I wrote on the note carefully trying to cover up my handwriting as best as possible as I couldn't be bothered to type one out.

"Dear Allison, I hope you enjoy gift number three, it's a teddy bear that's called Sonny. It reminds me of you. It's cute and adorable, and has a gorgeous smile on it's face. Seven more days until I get to reveal myself to you. Get ready for gift number four, lots of love, from Prince Charming."

Yes, incase you haven't figured out by now, I'm the one who is sending Sonny these romantic yet very cheesy love gifts and love letters and notes. But no, before you say anything. I do not like Sonny, she is a silly little random from chuckle city, no good talent or decent acting, and always walks around in some ridiculous costume with that stupid perky grin on her face.

Then I suddenly heard someone giggling. Crap. I left the door open. My life is over... what if it's Sonny! Whatever would I say? First of all my plan would be ruined, and secondly she would think this was all some practical joke.

"Hey Chaddy..." I turned around to see Portlyn with that stupid flirty tone and she was smirking at me playing with her hair.

"Hey Portlyn" I groaned and sighed, and quickly hid the note and bear. But I was too late.

"Aww Chad, is that for me!"

"No, actually. It's for... my... sister..."

"I thought she was in L.A with your parents?"

"She is. And it's her birthday soon. I was sorting out her gift..."

"Oh, okay! Bye sweetie!" She kissed my cheek and I shivered.

Phew, that was a close one. Portlyn's as thick as a post and rather gullible, which is something I like about her, I can trick her easily into believing things. One thing I do not like about her, is that she has a massive crush on me. But then again, who doesn't? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the CDC, the greatest actor of our generation... Hollywood's heartthrob. All the girls go crazy over me! I'm just so hot! Wait... what was I saying again?

I decided to dress up in an all-black ninja spy suit. So I looked completely different, I didn't even recognise my handsome self. I crept round to Sonny's dressing room, I dropped off the bear whilst Tawni and Sonny were grabbing some breakfast, then ran back to my dressing room and hid the clothes away and changed back into my Mackenzie Falls uniform.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I was walking back from the cafeteria with Tawni after having a blueberry muffin for breakfast. I crept into my dressing room whilst Tawni was in the bathroom, and found a teddy bear sitting on my dressing table.

I read the note and once again smiled, I put the bear in a safe place, ready to collect to bring home later on, Valentine's Day is getting closer than I thought. I should probably get a card for this guy for when I meet him, so I don't look selfish.

Then I heard a knock on my dressing room door, that's weird... Tawni would usually just barge right in considering it was her dressing room aswell as mine...

"Come In!" I shouted, politely.

Then I turned around to see Chad poking his head through the door.

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"Oh... nothing... why do you care?"

"I don't." That was a lie.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

I slammed the door in his face as I was losing my temper with him, I don't know why I was just so mean to him really, I'm never mean to anyone like he is...

Shoot, it was time to go home. I grabbed my coat, my handbag and my teddybear from my secret admirer, and got in my car and drove home, yes, that's right, my car has gotten fixed so mom didn't have to take me!

**Yeah, I need inspiration as to what should happen in future chapters, whether I should shorten the list down and forward dates in the story. Then maybe do a chapter after Chad reveals himself I don't know... I'm just running out of ideas, but I'm sure I will think of something :3**

**I'm out,**


	4. Day Four Lip Gloss and Envelopes

**Thanks for all the advice for my story, I've taken that on board and hope it's improved the story! Also thanks to all of you who have added this story and my other story to your favourite stories, and me as your favourite author! I feel special :) Sorry I haven't updated until night time, I have two exams tomorrow I had to revise for and I had an exam today aswell. Being in Year 10 actually sucks. :( But anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

Tawni's P.O.V.

I have noticed something odd lately. Both with Sonny and Chad, there always seems to be something going on between them to, I don't know what it is, but I know I will find out. I can't believe Sonny would stoop so low to like someone from Mackenzie Falls, especially Chad Dylan Cooper. She may not have admitted it, but being her roommate I have realised she has a serious denial problem. She's always walking around with that stupid grin on her face and she's always so perky and happy, which is probably why she's called Sonny. Besides it being part of her name Allison, obviously. Anyway, I was walking through the halls of Condor Studios, and come across the beautiful picture of myself. Wait... is that a mark! Some silly tramp has left a mark, on MY picture! I'm Tawni Hart for crying out loud! I'm the most successful and most beautiful actress in the whole of Hollywood! I quickly wiped it off and carried on admiring myself. Until I saw Chad creeping down the hallway.

"What's up with you Cooper?

"Oh, it's you. Blondie. Run along back to your silly comedy show, I have better things to do than talk to an untalented loser like you."

"Shut up you pathetic drama snob. What are you doing walking down the So Random! hallway anyway? Shouldn't you be on set discovering your half-brother's twin or something?"

"Actually, we filmed that scene yesterday. I'm here to see Sonny."

I noticed he suddenly had some kind of daze in his eyes, like a love-sick puppy, he had a massive grin on his face. But he almost if not immediately snapped out of it, so nobody would notice.

"Why do you need to see Sonny?"

"Why are you being so nosey on other people's lives?"

"I saw that look in your eye a minute ago, and that smile on your face. You like her."

"No I don't... what are you talking about?"

"Don't bother denying it Chad, I know you like her."

"No I don't. Even if I did why would I tell you? And what's it got to do with you? Not that I do like her or anything... because... I... don't."

"You keep telling yourself that, but I think Sonny likes you to."

"She does!" The love-sick excited grin had returned.

"... I mean... she does? Well good for her, who wouldn't like me? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"You are such a bad lier and have a bad denial problem, just like Sonny does. But for your information she has a new secret admirer who is sending her perfect Valentine gifts and letters, and she's looking forward to meeting him so she can't be that interested in you, unless you have something to do with it... do you?"

"N-N-No... why would I care? It's her life... good for her... gotta go, bye."

That was so obvious, he so has something to do with Sonny's admirer. He better not be playing a joke on her or anything, because a small part of me actually cares for Sonny, only because of all the things she's done for me. But she still has ugly hair, ugly clothes and a stupid perky personality which I hate.

Chad's P.O.V.

Phew... that was a close one. I bumped into Tawni down the hallway... and she was so close to figuring out my secret crush on Sonny. But I kept my cool, and made a stupid yet particially convincing excuse that Tawni believed and I managed to pull it off. Anyway, the whole reason why I come anyway near this stupid excuse for a show's corridor is to see Sonny, I have to have my daily ".." fight with her, otherwise it wouldn't be dating, duh. See, I can think logically. But the other reason why I am down here is because I'm on my break and I know the Random's are to, and Sonny always goes and grabs some lunch with Tawni and the other goofballs... not that I stalk her or anything, because that would be wrong... in so many ways... but anyway, I wanted to drop off Sonny's Valentine's gift for today, as it is day number four. I have decided on something sweet yet simple, by giving her an envelope. Inside the envelope is obviously a letter, and it's sprayed with her favourite perfume (don't ask how I know that), rose petals in red, white and pink, and a tube of lipgloss that is strawberry flavoured... because I love the sweet taste of strawberry. Hopefully, when I reveal myself in the next six days she will be wearing it so I get to kiss her wearing it. I'm so smart yet so romantic at the same time.

I quickly shoved it under the door as the door was locked, and strolled off casually into the cafeteria to grab some lunch like nothing had happened. Then I ran into not just Portlyn, but Penelope to. Penelope is worse than Portlyn, Portlyn is rather quiet and tends to flirt when she speaks to everyone. But Penelope is loud and manipulative. She hates everyone else, she shouts at them. But she's all over me and won't leave me alone, she even tried to kiss me one time... eww...

I sat down on a chair, Portlyn was just smiling at me gazing into my eyes, it's kind of creepy... whats more than creepy and affecting my personal bubble is the fact Penelope is sitting on my lap, and she's stroking my thigh. Oh dear. I saw Sonny looking over with a disapointed look on her face so I quickly shoved Penelope off, I would of done anyway.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in the cafeteria, and Penelope is sitting on Chad's lap stroking the top of his thigh... are those two dating? No... they can't be? Chad doesn't like her? I thought about it but then I came to the conclusion 'No' when I saw Chad shove Penelope off of his lap with an angry facial expression. I giggled and smiled to myself slightly at the thought of Penelope being rejected by Hollywood's heartthrob.

I got bored and went back to my dressing room alone, as the rest of my cast seem to be in their own little worlds, they are all on their cell phones looking at blog websites, I don't see why they still do that after the whole 'Sharona' incident. But I guess it's their life not mine.

I walked inside and noticed the envelope on the ground. I picked it up and read it, it was from my admirer. I don't know how long I can wait, I want to meet him now. But it's only day four, I have to wait another six days...

"Dear the most beautiful girl in the world, today I have gotten you something sweet, yet simple. It is a letter which you are reading right now, and it has rose petals in it and a scent which I know you love off of your favourite perfume, and a tube of strawberry lip gloss (hint hint ;)) well I hope you enjoy todays gift, I'm sorry it's not much. But I've been busy and didn't have much time to prepare something special, I've always got you on my mind though. Love from your Prince to be. xx"

I chuckled at the thought that he believed it wasn't much, when to me, this small envelope meant everything to me. I thought it was cheeky and cute that he got me a tube of lip gloss, which is probably hinting he wants us to kiss. Which, if it was the right person... I would totally be up for it...

**Looks like Tawni is getting a clue! And Penelope is sexually attracted to Chad? But then again who wouldn't be, Sterling Knight is hot! Please read, rate and review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter the story as a whole don't hesitate to share them with me! Thanks again!**

**I'm Out,**


	5. Day Five Cheese Basket

**Hello again guys... I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately, and as often as usual. I know Valentines Day is tomorrow; and my aim was to finish this by Valentine's Day, but now the story's deformed and slightly messed up. So it's either I write four chapters in a day, or I continue the story after Valentine's Day is over. Either way, I'm really truly sorry I haven't been updating this story for various reasons, this chapter's also short as I had to improvise and make it up on the spot. But enjoy anyway! **

Sonny's P.O.V.

I feel on top of the world at the minute. This guy is so sweet to me. He makes me feel like I could walk on water. Today I was in an upset mood; I was feeling rather low. So I wasn't myself as I'm usually cheerful and a 'ball full of sonshine' as Chad said... speaking of Chad, he's been acting really weird around me lately. I walked past him this morning down the hallway, and he completely ignored me. So I called his name, and he turned around and struggled to say hello, he looked either embarrassed or nervous, which isn't like Chad's character at all, usually he would give me that stupid signature smirk of his and talk about himself and act all charming. But today, no. He was quite the opposite... strange.

I strolled into my dressing room, still in my downer mood. This would be because my grandpa is in Wisconsin Hospital. He has suffered from a slight stroke so my mom has flew there to see if he is okay. I wanted to go but mom said I need to focus on my work and career. She said she will call me and say how he's doing, and let me talk to grandpa if he's well enough of course...

I come across Tawni who is also sitting lazilly on the leopard print couch in our dressing room, she was faced down so I could only see her blonde hair. I heard a small cry.

"Tawni, is that you? Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm... fine... just leave me alone!"

"You're not fine. You're upset, what's wrong?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me, he said I'm not worth being with."

Yeah, Tawni's been dating this guy called Brad. He seemed nice enough, he was a basketball player. He was tall with dark short hair and a six pack. He was hot. Tawni was with him for about three or four months. She was rather happy.

"How come?"

"We got into an argument about how we don't spend enough time together because of our careers, so I defended myself saying it's not my fault I'm a Hollywood star on a hit tween comedy show. He then said our show was bad and not that funny, and his career is alot more meaningful and important. I got offended and said all he did was put a stupid orange ball in a ball hoop and pat sweaty guys butts whenever they scored... then he said I'm not worth being with anymore."

Tawni then broke down into tears, not caring at this point that her mascara had run down her face and she looked like a clown.

I ran over to her and put my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. I comforted her for about half an hour before she decided to shove me off as I was invading her 'personal bubble'. She then got up and ran straight to her mirror to fix her make-up.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, wanting to burst into tears myself. Then suddenly Josh (the delivary guy) came around on his trolley with the fan mail, and he gave me a gift basket.

"Hey Sonny! Enjoy, this is from that guy who has a crush on you!"

"Thanks Josh! I'm sure I will enjoy it!"

I closed the door and sat down and looked at the gift basket. It was full of cheese! Even better, Wisconsin cheddar cheese! I was thrilled, this guy has obviously taken an interest in discovering my interests. I opened the basket and started munching on the cheese, tasting heaven inside my mouth. I read the note as I was swallowing.

"Dear Sonny, I hope you've enjoyed eating gift number five. I made and picked it out especially for you. I know you are from Appleton, therefore a Wisconsin girl at heart. So I figured since you love cheese, this would be a good enough present for you. Not long to go now until Valentines Day, where I will reveal myself. Love from Prince Charming. x"

I giggled at the cute small message. My downer mood has risen up slightly. Tawni looks like she's the best mood ever to. Once again I'm on top of the world.

**Sorry if I have made any typo's or mistakes. I'm using Word Pad. It's not the best thing in the world but it's the only programme on this laptop that allows me to type up stories and stuff. But please read, review and rate this chapter! I promise I will be updating quicker now, hopefully anyway... If I don't, I am again very sorry. **

**I'm out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	6. Day Six The Cookies

**Hello again fanfictioners! I have updated quickly again as promised... and Happy Valentine's Day! I'm a single pringle as usual *sigh* but oh well! Enjoy this chapter, it's four more chapter's until the story has it's Valentine's Day and Chad reveals it's secret... but who else has he revealed his secret to in this chapter? Ooh... read on to find out!**

Penelope's P.O.V.

I've discovered something today that has made me both angry and disapointed. Chad Dylan Cooper, the love of my life is in love with a Random, not only a Random, but Sonny Munroe! How can he do this to me? Be in love with that stupid perky-faced cheerful rival cast member? What does he see in her? I mean come on, he should be with me! I have alot more class, I'm a better actress than her, I'm prettier, and I work on Mackenzie Falls with Chad himself! It's all wrong, just wrong, wrong, wrong! Here's the story as to how I found out;

I was filming a love scene with Chad on the Falls, now usually he would be doing love scenes with Chloe as she is his 'leading lady' on the show. But in this particular double episode special, Mackenzie cheats on Chloe with my character. I thought of the plot and storyline of course, and wrote the scenes. So it is very accurate. But not all went to plan...

"Oh Mackenzie, I know you're with Chloe, but I can't stop myself from falling in love with you..."

"I can't help myself falling in love with you either, Sonny."

*CUT!* "That's a five everybody"

"Wait... Sonny?" I was both angry and confused.

"What's Sonny?"

"You just said Sonny..."

"No, no I didn't."

"Chad, yes, you did. If you're going to lie we have it on film."

"So what if I did say Sonny?"

"So what? You're supposed to be filming love scenes for CHLOE and ME not Sonny Munroe!"

"Who said I meant Sonny Munroe? I could of meant Sonny as in, the sunny sunshine!"

"But you didn't."

"The light got in my eyes and distracted me, so I was saying it was sunny."

"Sure, sure. We all know you have a crush on a random. Don't bother denying it anymore."

"I do not have a crush on Sonny. She may be the most decent random, and cute... but I don't like her! She's on a stupid, annoying, talentless show!"

"You just called her cute! You only won't admit it because she's on the rival show!"

"Penelope; you know that the only Falls member I trust is Chloe..."

"FINE! But watch out Cooper, I will find out your secret!"

With that I just walked away, but hid behind the curtain as Chad approached Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure Chad, what kind of advice?"

"Erm... girl advice... I know I never need it of course, but this girl is different..."

"Who is this girl? If you don't tell me I can't help you."

"Erm... don't you dare tell anyone about this, but I maybe, have a slight crush on a random..."

"What! Aww Chad! Which Random is it? Tawni or Sonny?"

"It's Sonny. I have a huge crush on her... she's just so beautiful and so cute and adorable and she's really friendly and smart and kind and caring and loving and I wish I wasn't in love with her but I am and I've been sending her Valentine gifts but as a secret admirer so she doesn't know it's me and now I can't stop thinking about her she is in my head all day long all the time, you know that love scene I just filmed? I said SONNY not CHLOE."

"Aww! Chad that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth! Well just talk to her about it and ask her out! Tell her you're the one sending her secret valentines!"

"I can't... I said after ten gifts I would reveal myself to her... but what if she thinks it's a joke... what if she doesn't like me? I'm a complete jerk to her and her friends!"

"I never thought I would see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper is insecure about himself, about whether a girl likes him back or not. You're right, this girl isn't like the others... she's different. You haven't got a slight crush on her Chad. If you're willing to do this all for her then you are completely and utterly in love with her. How long have you liked her for?"

"Well since I'm revealing EVERYTHING to you, who by the way if you tell anyone you will regret it, I have been completely and utterly in love with her ever since I stole her fro-yo on the first day I met her, when I looked into those big brown eyes of hers..."

I knew it all along. Chad Dylan Cooper has feelings for Sonny Munroe.

Chad's P.O.V.

I cannot believe I have spilled out my inner thoughts and feelings to Chloe after keeping them a secret from everyone for so long, I can't lie, it feels good... and I trust Chloe. I have told her things that I have never felt comfortable telling anyone else and she's never said a word, Chloe is the nicect and prettiest and most trustworthy cast member on Mackenzie Falls. Which is why I guess, she's my bestfriend...

Anyway, I have decided to bake Sonny some heart shaped cookies. Chloe helped me make and bake them as I'm not the best cook in the world. On one of the hearts it says "I love you" and the other says "Be mine" and the other one says "I can't get you out of my head" and the other one is just a note saying it's from me, incase because of her beauty she gets random stalkers send her lovey-dovey gifts, it wouldn't surprise me... Sonny's the most beautiful girl in the world... and what am I saying? Something is wrong with me... I'm falling in love for the first time, I know I have had girlfriends before but they were just for the publicity. Even if some of them were smokin' hot...

I kissed each of the cookies (don't ask why, Chloe said it would be a good idea but not to tell her so in my mind it's like she's kissing me) and I put them in a neat little gift box and Chloe put a bow around it and sent it down to Sonny's dressing room... I kind of regret telling Chloe now, only because she's making these gifts even more soppy then they were before.

"Chloe are you sure she will like it? I feel so embarrassed and silly."

"Trust me Chad, she will love them! Every girl dreams of cookies from Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny's P.O.V.

I woke up with some amazing news, my grandpa is okay! My mom is flying home at the end of the week, so looks like I'm still living on my own at the minute... what? I'm 19, I can manage by myself these days! Even if it is lonely... even if at night you get into bed and wish a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed Hollywood heartthrob was cuddled up next to you...

I had to shake the thought out of my head, I can't have a secret admirer and then meet them and then reveal that I'm in love with the Mackenzie Falls leading actor.

Anyway, I recieved a nice little gift box with a big bow on it, and inside was heart-shaped cookies with a message on each of them. They were like them love heart sweets with the cute little messages on them what my dad used to buy me on Valentine's day...

I started crying at the thought of my dad... he died in a car accident when I was six years old. Me and my mom were then living on our own, grieving, she was a single widowed mother of a six year old child. It was hard and alot to cope with, but we got through it together, which is why me and my mom are really close now. I don't know what I would do without her.

I was munching on the cookies, they had pink strawberry icing! Yummy! I then had a lay down on Tawni's leopard print couch, as Tawni is off sick today... and I went to sleep. I ended up waking kissing a pillow as I dreamt about making out with Chad yet again... I need a life...

**Was it right for Chad to spill his secret to Chloe? Evil Penelope for listening to their conversation! What will happen in the next chapter? It's day seven, so what gift will Chad bring Sonny? Review please, the reviews you guys give me always leave a big smile on my face!**

**I'm out,**


	7. Day Seven The Poems

**Updated again... I'm in a rather bad mood so I decided for Chad to be in a bad mood in this chapter; but obviously his mood fits in with the storyline and is completely different to mine. I'm in a bad mood because I went shopping with my friends earlier, only to run into my other 'friend' who told my friend to ditch us and hang out with her if she gets fed up with us and how she felt sorry for her hanging out with us in her free time. I was like you ignorant two-faced cow. But anyway, enough about me. Enjoy this chapter!**

Tawni's P.O.V.

I can't believe how depressed I have been these past few days. I wasn't off of work sick yesterday, I decided to pull the same stunt as Zora and be off work with a broken heart! When I get a broken heart I've also broken my last name! That's what my mom told me anyway... but still. Bradley meant everything to me! I can't focus on being the most amazing girl in Condor Studio's and working on funny sketches when I feel so low!

Do you want to know what's worse? Sonny Munroe, is recieving love letters and presents everyday and I haven't recieved anything since my break-up with Bradley. I mean of course I get fan mail, from ten year old boys asking me to marry them... but it's not the same as someone hot and sweet taking their time and dedication to send you things everyday just to let you know how much they love you. Then again for all Sonny knows, it could be a random stalker. Personally, I think Chad Dylan Cooper has a crush on Sonny, but he's so dumb and so full of himself he would never admit to it, or he's just too scared to. But anyway, whoever it is, they have to get their act together as it's Day Seven (not that I've been counting, Sonny informs me every five minutes and it's rather annoying) and they are supposed to reveal who they are on Day Ten...

Sonny's P.O.V.

I can't believe what happened today. I felt so embarrassed. I walked down the corridor to my stage, but took a shortcut and walked through the Mackenzie Falls stage, and everyone was laughing at me. Penelope kept winking at me everytime Chad was there, and then the rest of them were just sniggering. I walked up to Chad and asked him why they are acting this way, and he just said I don't want to know and he walked away from me, he looked embarrassed, angry and upset. Poor Chad, his cast give him a rough time sometimes, they're not like my cast, we all treat eachother with respect (with the occasional exception of Tawni).

I still can't believe she's pulling the 'I'm so sick, I have to be off of work' when actually the poor girl has a broken heart, I can't not feel sorry for her. I can't imagine how she's feeling right now. I want to give her a big friendly hug and a big bowl of ice-cream... but she would probably shove me off saying I'm invading her 'personal bubble' and say that ice-cream makes her fat or something stupid like that. Tawni is one of them people who is so full of herself yet so insecure at the same time; she is beautiful no matter what she eats.

So today, my secret admirer wrote me a poem. It's rather sweet.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you're so cute, and I love you!"

I giggled at how corny and cheesy the second one was, but it was adorable.

I can't wait for the next three days when I finally get to discover who is sending them, I hope it doesn't turn out to be some stalker or a prank or something; I would never forgive them and would be embarrassed and humiliated for life.

Chad's P.O.V.

Today is one of those days where I'm seriously pissed off. I can't do anything when I'm like this but take it out on people and punch into things and break things. I'm so angry right now, and it's all because of that evil bitch Penelope. I only find out she listened to the whole conversation between me and Chloe yesterday, and I told that to Chloe in confidence. Also, me and Chloe aren't talking as I thought she told Penelope and took it out on her before Penelope revealing herself that she listened to our whole conversation and my confession.

I have had to had the rest of my scenes cancelled for the next couple of hours so that I can calm myself down, otherwise I would end up breaking another film camera and nearly giving the film crew man a black eye for laughing at me.

But to brighten up my day, Sonny came onto the set, but the problem was... I wasn't in the mood to talk to her; therefore she walked off of set upset, as everyone was laughing at her, she looked like she was going to burst into tears. I just wanted to chase after her and hug her and comfort her, but I knew that would only make the situation even worse.

I decided to lock myself in my dressing room to write some poems. Yes, the CDC has an interest in poetry. I also write my own songs, just like Sonny does. But I'm not comfortable with sharing that interest or my songs. Chloe has heard me sing and play guitar once (besides from my birthday song to Dakota) like properly singing, and she said I'm really good... but she could just be trying to be nice as she's a nice person.

I sent the poems off as per usual, walked back to my dressing room, slumped down on my couch and had a nap.

**Poor Chad! Poor Sonny! Poor Tawni! Decided to use a bit of bad language in this chapter, hope you don't mind :3 Review! xx**

**I'm out,**


	8. Day Eight The Puppy

**Sorry for not updating, I've had alot going around in my head, plus I feel so ill at the minute. I've had to cope with bullying again even though it's half term. Can you believe that? I'm still getting bullied and having my life ruined when I'm not at school... so I'm dreading Monday. Anyway, this chapter is filled with more drama that Chad isn't coping with despite being on a drama show. Enjoy!**

Chad's P.O.V.

My life sucks. Yes, that's right. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper has just said that his life sucks. Other than the fact I'm the number one star on a number one hit tween drama, and that I'm Hollywood's heartthrob with all the looks and the fame, sometimes that doesn't make you happy enough. Sometimes you need one special person to brighten up your day, to bring some sunshine into your dull, grey life. But that's not going to happen. Want to know why?

I am doing the best I can to get Penelope fired. I'm telling you all now, that girl is evil. Not only has she embarrassed me infront of Sonny, and embarrassed me infront of my whole cast. But she's only went and told the whole studio in the cafeteria this morning that I have a crush on Sonny Munroe. I don't know if I can ever show my face in this place ever again.

I was minding my own business, and as per usual I went to sit with my annoying cast (other than Chloe) to have lunch. Of course being the number one tween stars on Mackenzie Falls, we get all the best food, aswell as the best table. Our table always has a fancy clean tablecloth over the top, with flowers in vases on it and the most comfortable seats, and if we are really lucky (usually after we win an award) we get violinists around our table playing calm music as we rub in everyone's face about how amazingly wonderful we are at acting.

I decided to go with lobster today, everyone else wanted steak but I felt like being my own person and being different for a change as I'm fed up of literally everyone. I sat down at the table with my cast on and took the seat next to Chloe's. I didn't say a word, neither did anyone else. I was slowly taking in the gorgeous taste of the red lobster on my plate, and was eating silently and quietly. Everyone was just staring at me like I was a complete different person, as Chad Dylan Cooper never seems to show his emotions.

I was rather enjoying the peace, I looked over to the So Random! table. I saw Nico and Grady trying their whole 'Pat MiHiney' trick on the sandwich guy, as per usual. They are really not funny, it's immature. Then you had Zora being all weird as usual. Tawni was admiring her reflection in the spoon, like I do. Then you had Sonny, beautiful, gorgeous Sonny. She was the whole sunshine to my dull days. Her brown locks were resting perfectly below her shoulders, her hair was curled and so shiny. Her big brown chocolate eyes were standing out of her face. She was laughing, she has a really cute laugh. She then took a bite out of her... wel I don't know what she was eating, it looked like some horrible slop. Poor girl. If only she auditioned for my show instead of Chuckle City then she wouldn't be hanging around with them losers at the loser table eating loser food. I'm sure Sonny is a great actress, she never fails to make people laugh. It's no surprise their show's ratings went up off the rails when Sonny joined the cast. She gently took another bite out of her slop food, I was staring at her lips. They were full pouty and beautiful and looked so kissable. She can't do anything without it being cute...

"Chad...? Chad? Chad! Stop staring at Sonny, you're making it obvious that you like her."

I snapped out of my gaze and turned to see Chloe whispering to me, a little too loud for a whisper though. I told her to keep her voice down as Penelope was opposite her.

Penelope stood up on her seat with a microphone.

"Penelope, what are you doing?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"Something the world should know about Chad Dylan Cooper, isn't that right Sonny?"

My palms started sweating, my hair become wet. My face become bright red and I slipped right down into my seat so you could barely even notice I was there... I knew what was coming.

Sonny's P.O.V.

"Something the world should know about Chad Dylan Cooper, isn't that right Sonny?"

Did Penelope just say my name? Out loud? After Chad's name?

I turned around suspiciously to see Penelope smirking at me, and Chad hidden right down in his seat, he obviously knew what was coming unlike myself.

"Sonny, do you want to know why everyone was laughing when you come to the Mackenzie Falls set to talk to Chad the other day?"

"Erm... I guess so..." I was rather nervous.

"Well, it's because Chad admitted something about you that only him, me and Chloe knows."

"Penelope, that was a private conversation between me and Chad! Don't spill it out now, you shouldn't of been listening in the first place! Leave Sonny and Chad alone!"

I heard the door of the cafeteria slam. Chad had got up, humiliated, and ran out of the cafeteria. I got up, pushed Penelope out of the way to follow after Chad.

"She doesn't have to say anything to you! But anyway, what was you going to say?"

Penelope looked at Tawni and whispered in her ear, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Chad has a huge crush on Sonny."

...

Those words have been playing over and over in my head ever since.

"Chad has a huge crush on Sonny. "

"Chad has a huge crush on Sonny."

"Chad has a huge crush on Sonny."

I knocked quietly on Chad's dressing room door.

"Chad, are you in there? We need to talk. It's Sonny."

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." He sniffed, his voice breaking.

Is Chad crying? Over me? Over Penelope? I need to find out.

"Chad, it's okay. Just let me in... please?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I sat down next to Chad on the bed in his dressing room, why he has a bed in his dressing room I do not know. But yes, Chad had wiped his face over. His beautiful sparkly blue eyes had lost their spark, his eyes were all red and puffy. You could still see the delicate water running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt hoping I wouldn't notice.

"Chad... what's wrong? What was all that about?"

"It's... It's... nothing... j-just Penelope p-playing games..." He was struggling to speak.

"She said you had a huge crush on me... do you?"

Then the room went silent. He couldn't answer my question. Instead he just looked at me. He leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek. Then he got up and walked away.

That was... weird. I decided to give up and give him some space and head back towards my dressing room. There was a huge parcel in the middle of the corridor with my name on it.

I opened it carefully, only to see a small, fluffy puppy sitting there with innocent eyes smiling up at me. I read the note on his collar.

"Dear Sonny, I know dogs aren't supposed to be presents. They are for life, and I know how much you love puppies. This dog is for life, and so is my love for you. I hope you enjoy your new pet and will give him a nice loving home, he's from a rescue centre. He's been hurt before just like I have and wants a second chance at love. From, Secret Admirer."

I hugged the puppy close as to say thankyou, I immediatly went home afterwards, my mom was totally cool with me having a puppy. I went to the store and bought it a bed, toys, food, water, lead, collar, name tag, microchip, pooper scooper, bags etc.

I sat on my bed with the puppy stroking his warm soft golden fur, reminding me of Chad's hair. Sonny no! Shake that thought out of your head. I decided to name the dog Romeo, as my secret admirer was my Romeo and I was his Juliet.

I just hope Chad's okay. I decided to text him, do not ask how I have his number, I don't know. Probably that time I gave him my phone to call Mr. Condor on as he needed a new sandbag man. Then his number just magically appeared in my phone, he must of added it in...

To Chad:

Heey! Jst txting 2 c if ur ok. Hpe u feel better. C u soon. Sonny. x

From Sonny.

To Sonny:

Hey Sonny. I'm fine. I guess being on the falls doesn't make me prone 2 real life drama. cuz it dnt. but im gd thx 4 askin. c u 2morro. Chad. x

From Chad.

Looks like he's putting on a brave face, well tomorrow is Day 9 of my gifts, which means the day after I will finally get my Cinderella moment! Eeep! Can't wait!

**Btw, sorry for the bad language in the last chapter, it was just to express Chad's anger and hatred towards Penelope. Also it was helping me express my anger and hatred towards someone. But I'm in a better mood now, please read and review and put a smile on my face! I'm running out of gift idea's to, so any suggestions? Thanks. Love to all.**

**I'm out,**


	9. Day Nine The Necklace

**Hello! Sorry for not updating, I have important exams on Thursday and I want to do the best I can, so instead of writing I've been revising. Oh what fun. Anyway, special credit to the person who suggested the gift in this chapter (sorry I can't think of names; I don't know where to find the reviews for this story!) But it was a fantastic idea so I have used it in this chapter; another thing. I know Valentine's day has been and gone, but in this story Valentine's Day is in the next chapter. I have an amazing plan for the next chapter when Chad finally reveals himself. Anyway instead of my rambling on, enjoy the story!**

Sonny's P.O.V.

I got the sweetest gift of all today. It was in a small box with a big red bow around it. Inside the box contained a necklace. On the necklace was a silver key. It had "key to my heart" written on it. I smiled so wide, my smile was eating my face. Unfortunately Zora was the one to notice this, she doesn't know about any of this secret admirer stuff. I feel bad for not telling her, but I know she will jump to conclusions and plan revenge on the person she thinks is sending them, which I'd rather her not do. I don't want to meet my secret admirer and have them scream and run away from me as a bucket of raw eggs land on their head or something. It's just not the best way to run things around here.

"Hey Sonny, what's up with the huge grin? I know you're smiley anyway, but you look... happier. So spill the details." Zora fell out of the vent and glared at me as she spat out her words, obviously very suspicious as she knew I had been keeping something from her.

"N-Nothing... W-Why would y-you think th-that?" I nervously stuttered out, I can't believe this. I'm scared of a twelve year old girl who's also my co-star and friend...

"The jiggs up toots. Now spill. I know you're hiding something... don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Zora, but honestly... it's n-nothing..." My voice went higher in pitch towards the end of the sentence, I always go high pitched when I lie. It's not a good trait I have.

"Sonny just give it up, we all can tell when you're lying and you know it."

Tawni then walked into the dressing room, obviously listening to mine and Zora's conversation and having to add her opinion, something that annoys me about both Tawni and Zora, they both have to meddle in other people's business. Then again I'm one to talk, I always apparently "Sonny It Up" which is when I meddle but it's goes to far and blows out of proportion leaving me to pick up the pieces aswell as everyone else...

Anyway, Tawni knows what I'm keeping from Zora because I told Tawni literally from Day One. I'm surprised Zora hasn't figured it out, she's always on the lookout. I guess she's been too busy working on her new sketch to take any notice of other people's lives...

I decided to do the right thing and just tell Zora the truth, I don't want to be a bad friend. Also, I have decided to tell Nico, Grady and Marshall. Only because they noticed my innocent little puppy running around the studio. I had to bring it to work today as mom's gone out to visit family here in California.

"Okay guys, this is hardly what I call a secret, but I've been keeping it from you anyway. I have been receiving love notes and gifts and letters from a guy naming himself 'Prince Charming' for the past nine days. He's my secret admirer and he's really sweet and romantic and I'm meeting up with him tomorrow. Don't do anything like revenge or guessing who it is, please just let me deal with it."

"I bet it's Pooper." Zora retaliated.

"Why would it be Chad? We argue every five minutes and only get along sometimes."

"True. Maybe it's that delivery guy, Josh I think he's name is."

"Or that dude from Tween Gladiators."

"Guys, STOP GUESSING. I don't know who it is. But whoever they are, I will find out tomorrow, and they seem super cute."

"Right... well thanks for letting us know..."

Nico and Grady went back to playing video games, Tawni went back to applying more Coco Moco Coco lipstick, and Zora went back to crawling through the vents.

I put the necklace around my neck and decided to take a walk to the Falls to see if Chad's okay. As a friend... frenemy... aquantaince... whatever I am to Chad.

Chad's P.O.V.

I was on another downer today, I was bashing my head into a wall on set, just shouting over and over. Chad get over yourself. You're the CDC, you are amazing. You're the greatest actor of your generation and have amazing good looks to go with it. Stop acting like a stupid pathetic baby.

Then a ball of sonshine walked past and brightened up my day, not only because her butt looked really good in them skinny jeans, but because I noticed a shiny key hanging off of her elegant neck. I walked up to walk past her to get a closer look.

"Hey Chad! Are you feeling better?" She grinned at me sweetly.

"I'm okay thanks... I'm CDC anyway. I'm always happy because I'm amazing."

I popped my collar and smirked to myself. I had to show her I still think of myself alot.

"What are you staring at...?"

I was staring down at the necklace she was wearing, it was the one I sent her. But she doesn't know that. She must be getting the wrong idea thinking I'm staring at her breasts or something. Not that I do that... much. SNAP OUT OF IT CHAD.

I shook my head and looked at her face.

"Ermm... nothing... w-why would y-you think that?"

She slapped me right across the face. Yep, she got the wrong idea.

"Ow! What was that for?" I held my now red cheek.

"You know what it was for Chad! Go stare at one of the Falls girls boobs not mine!"

I chuckled as she walked away, she has no idea...

Anyway, I had to get some ice on my cheek. That girl may come across as a happy ball of sunshine, but when that sunshine gets angry she's on fire, and you don't want to be the one getting burned.

I am currently sitting at a desk in my dressing room with a piece of paper. I'm randomly drawing out ideas as I have not yet planned what to do tomorrow. I'm actually nervous about telling her, as now we're not on the best terms. Anyway if I was actually nice to her, everyone would suspect something. The media would get their grubby hands on a new story, I could just read the headline now. "Hollywood's Bad Boy falls hard for Hollywood's sweetheart."

But I never said I love Sonny. Love is a strong word, reserved for acting. I just... like her just a little bit, yeah. I like Sonny.

I'm scribbling down random ideas when I had the perfect idea. The only problem was how am I supposed to get everyone else out of the way.

I'm totally looking forward to tomorrow, that cute, brown eyed, perky brunette will never know what's coming. I hope she's looking forward to it as much as I am.

Tomorrow is also Valentine's day. Woohoo. Time to receive 10000 letters from random girls I don't know asking me to marry them. Yippee.

**I know it's not exactly a secret but I just randomly wrote it down this way as the random's come across as curious characters when it comes to Sonny's whereabouts. I promise I will try and update tomorrow. Review please; you guys make me happy! And I want to know if this story is continuing to be okay for you guys to read. I don't want to bore you.**

**I'm out,**


	10. Day Ten The Truth Comes Out

**Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Sorry if it's a little rushed... but as I have said before; important exams on Thursday. I don't know whether I should do a chapter after to show the aftermath of the situation or not. Otherwise this is the end of the story and I will have to conjure up ideas for a new one! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this ;)**

Chad's P.O.V.

So, today is the day I admit to Sonny that I'm her secret admirer. Not going to lie, I'm nervous. I have butterflies practically exploding in my stomach right now. Chad Dylan Cooper is never supposed to get nervous; but when Sonny Munroe is involved that theory fades away.

I have an amazing plan. I have decided to wait until after work so we don't get interupted by Mr Condor's stupid annoucements and telling me I'm due back on set or something.

I have decided on Lookout Mountain as a location as me and Sonny have been their twice before, and it's quiet and romantic and you can see the Mackenzie Falls waterfall from here. All the stars are out to, the moon is beaming. Just ten more minutes...

It must of took me two hours to actually get dressed. It's not even a date or anything, I'm only telling her how I feel about her. But Sonny's different to all the other girls I've liked or dated, she's special. All the other ones were stupid bimbos who I just used as a publicity stunt. But there's no way I would ever do that to Sonny. For the first time in my life I experience feelings for someone other than myself, and I actually like it.

Although Sonny might not feel the same way; I could just pour my heart out to her and she could just throw it back into my face. If that happened I refuse to like another girl ever again because not only would it ruin my life but I would die of embarrassment and stupidity.

I'm sat in my dressing room in my pale blue shirt and blue jeans. I was deciding on whether I should wear a tie and blazer or not, I don't want to look too formal like my Mackenzie Falls uniform. Nah. I'll just put a black leather jacket over the top and some white trainers, I'd rather Sonny see me in more casual clothing... so she can see the real me I suppose...

I took a shower before and had a shave etc and made my hair look good enough for presentation. I sat down and stared at the clock, watching it tick. I finished filming six minutes ago, but Mr. Condor won't let me go home early because he's awkward like that.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I was so excited yet so nervous. I had butterflies in my stomach so I've only eaten a tuna sandwich all day long. Everyone's telling me to get over it because my life isn't a fairytale. I have just ignored them, nobody is going to spoil my day. I want to be the same happy and bubbly Sonny I am normally, not some upset old wreck when we finally meet.

"Mooo... Mooo!"

I looked at my phone and I had a text message from a hidden number. It read:

"Day 10. Today I will reveal myself... well... tonight. At Lookout Mountain; 7pm. Don't be late, I'm getting excited but am nervous. Until then m'lady. ;)"

Funny... the way that text is written out sounds like someone familiar... I can't think who though.

Hmm... Lookout Mountain. How romantic! Especially on a starry night like this. Tonight's going to be perfect. I hope so anyway.

I decided on wearing high waisted shorts and a tank top with a cardigan. It was rather warm tonight despite it's only february.

Which reminds me of something. It's Valentine's Day!

I skipped through the cafeteria smiling at everyone, wishing them a happy valentine's day.

Work has just finished... off I go to Lookout Mountain...

Chad's P.O.V.

I have just went through 5497 fan mails and love letters from girls saying "OMG I LOVE YOU MARRY ME AND BE MY VALENTINE!" Oh god... well sorry ladies but this dude has plans with another lady; that lady being Sonny beautiful Munroe.

I've just drove my shiny black convertable to Lookout Mountain, right in the spot where me and Sonny sit when we come here for various reasons. I looked at my watch and it was 7:02pm. Whoops; two minutes late. But it doesn't matter because she hasn't even arrived yet; or replied to my text. Lucky I remembered to hide my ID so she doesn't know who sent it.

Then I see a girl in the distance standing around like she was looking for someone in particular. That beautiful girl was just the one I was looking for, no other than Miss Sonny Munroe. She looked stunning, her hair was pretty, her face is pretty, her everything is pretty. Anyway, enough of me fascinating over her. I'm gonna go talk to her.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?"

"Chad. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here...?" Obviously I knew why; but she doesn't know that just yet.

"I asked you first."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Well, I'm... relaxing..."

"I'm looking for somebody. Have you seen a really cute guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's been a guy sending me all these adorable sweet gifts and letters for ten days now and he's really romantic, he said we would meet up today and I can't seem to find him."

She started playing with her necklace. The necklace I bought her. Tehehe.

"Want a clue?"

"What?"

"He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is the number one tween star of Mackenzie Falls."

"...What...?"

"Sonny; I have something to tell you."

"I think you just did! How could you prank me like that Chad? My heart is very fragile! You can't play around with it like that and not expect a reaction!" She was nearly in tears.

She started to walk away from me, feeling stupid. I grabbed her arm and turned her around and began to speak, still holding her arm. But as I started getting more confident with my speech, my hand slipped down and I felt my fingers slip into hers perfectly. She didn't move them. She just looked down and back up again.

"Sonny. I am your secret admirer. I don't know what it is about you, but I can never seem to get you out of my head, you're always on my mind. I have fallen hard for you whether you like it or not, but you are the first girl I have ever gone through this much effort to please and win over, when I see you walk by I get butterflies because you are so beautiful. You are so cute at everything you do and you have the nicest personality and a big heart. You have gorgeous big brown eyes and pretty hair and I know I act a jerk to you because of your friends or whatever, but I never mean it. What I'm trying to say is, it's all a cover up and deep down Sonny I care about you; I really do. I love you Sonny Munroe."

She didn't know what to say. She just stood there for at least five minutes with her mouth wide open and she was just staring into my eyes. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hellooo... Sonny? Are you there...?"

She smiled at me.

"I love you to Chad Dylan Cooper."

I was on cloud nine right now. The girl I loved loves me back.

I grinned at her and got lost in her eyes. I slowly leaned in not sure if I should do it or not, but she started leaning in to. I connected my lips with hers and kissed her for at least 8 seconds. She kissed me back shyly and we pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sonny. Will you be my Valentine... and my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Happy Valentine's Day to you to Chad!"

We then kissed again, this time was filled with alot more love and passion. It was wonderful.

Sonny's P.O.V.

So today I found out my secret admirer was no other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Who is also now my boyfriend. We kissed and it was the best kiss I have ever experienced. No wonder he is always nominated for "best kisser" at award shows, and usually wins.

This has been the best Valentine's Day ever. I'm looking forward to next year. Also looking forward to a whole lot more kisses from a certain blue eyed sweetheart.

Everyone was wrong, I got my fairytale right here.

**Looks like fairytales come true then! Haha that was cheesy... but yeah. Sweet! Review please, I wanna know if I did a good enough job ;3**

**I'm out,**


End file.
